Seidou High vs. Inashiro Industrial
The Seidou High vs. Inashiro Industrial is a high school baseball finals match, held during the 89th National High School Baseball Championship qualifiers. This match was held on July 31st at 1:00 P.M. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Kominato Ryousuke *3rd - Isashiki Jun *4th - Yūki Tetsuya *5th - Masuko Tōru *6th - Miyuki Kazuya *7th - Furuya Satoru *8th - Kadota Masaaki *9th - Shirasu Kenjirou *'Inashiro Industrial' *1st - Kamiya Carlos Toshiki *2nd - Shirakawa Katsuyuki *3rd - Yoshizawa Hideaki *4th - Harada Masatoshi *5th - Narumiya Mei *6th - Yamaoka Riku *7th - Hirai Tsubasa *8th - Soyogi *9th - Fujikawa Score Summary of the Game Top of the first, Seidou goes on the offense first while Inashiro defend. Batting first is lead-off Kuramochi who bats left. Narumiya expects Kuramochi to bunt, only to end up walking the latter on balls. Up to bat is Ryosuke. Kuramochi times Narumiya's slide step to successfully steal second. No outs, runner on second, Ryosuke bunts to advance Kuramochi to third. One out, runner at third, Isashiki was jammed on a Slider but managed to hit over in-fielders that was trying to defend close to Homebase. Kuramochi home-in to open the score for Seidou. Next at-bat is Yūki and Narumiya's expression changed. He throws a fastball right down the middle, surprising everyone but Yūki miss the hit.Manga chapter 151; Anime episode 51 Miyuki wonders if Narumiya lost his cool, if so it's an opportunity for Seidou. At 2-2, Harada calls for a change-up to stop Seidou's momentum. Even though Yūki correctly read the change-up, he was struck-out. Masuko hits a grounder on a Slider and was retired at first. At Inashiro's dugout, Harada tells a visibly irritated Narumiya to calm down. Bottom of the first. The starting pitcher is Furuya. Inashiro's lead-up batter is Carlos. Carlos continues hitting fouls as he got overwhelmed by Furuya's fastball velocity. He then thought he got a bite on an easy pitch but realized he was baited by a Splitter and got struck-out. Furuya also struck out Shirakawaand Yoshizawa on fastballs.Manga chapter 153; Anime episode 52 Going 3 for 3 and close out the inning. Top of the second, Miyuki grounds a Forkball and was retired. Furuya is next at-bat. Narumiya tries to scare him with a crossfire pitch but was almost down the middle which luckily Furuya fouls off. Furuya was retired on a fly ball to the right. Bottom of the second. Harada aims to get on base to force Furuya to pitch from stretch and reduce his velocity. Furuya pitches a splitter and Harada let it go for a Ball. Harada was wary Miyuki may call for a consecutive Splitter and got struck out with a high fastball. Narumiya is next at-bat while Tanba is seen warming up in the bullpen. Narumiya hung tough with fouls but ended up popping a flier to third. Furuya also strikes out sixth batter, Yamaoka. Top of third inning, Ryosuke hits a grounder and Shirakawa out him at first and Narumiya gets 3 up 3 down, quickly closes out the inning. Bottom of the third, Inashiro is making Furuya pitch as many as they can. The inning ends with Furuya striking out the batters but his pitch count already reaches 56 after three innings. At the dugout, Sawamura offers Furuya a drink and compliment. Top of the fourth, Isashiki hits straight to center to which Carlos catch the ball. Yūki's next at-bat and Narumiya shuts the cheering crowd by striking Yūki out 2nd time in a row. Isashiki is irritated that Narumiya's only going all out against Yūki. Masuko hits the fastball to third but was retired by a quick play by 3rd baseman. Bottom of the fourth and it is Inashiro's 2nd go around. Lead-off Carlos up to bat. Carlos feint bunts and makes Furuya commits consecutive balls, resulting in a walk. Shirakawa sacrifice bunts, advancing Carlos to second. Shirakawa signs confirmation that Furuya's pitch velocity does indeed drop considerable when pitching from stretch.Anime - Episode 53 Next batter Yoshizawa'a hits the first pitch but Masuko makes a great save. Harada's next to bat. He swung-and-miss on a Splitter. Harada however hits the next Splitter which goes pass Furuya and in-field defence, allowing Carlos to score. Narumiya too lands a deep hit to right field's fence. Inashiro scores another run but Narumiya got greedy running to third and was tag-out easily. Furuya's pitch count reached 68 and Kataoka decides to switch him out to Tanba the next inning. Top of the fifth. Miyuki battles Narumiya with fouls, but was eventually struck-out with an inside fastball. Furuya next to bat and he got a Double. One out and a runner on second. 8th batter Kadota bunts to advance Furuya to third. Batting 9th is Shirasu, who waits for a fast ball and connects on the 3rd pitch. Shirakawa chases after the ball, quickly throwing to first for the third out. Seidou once again is unable to score. Bottom of the fifth, Tanba replaces Furuya while Furuya is sent to left field. With the switch, Narumiya declares a win over Furuya. Sakai and Kadota wishes Furuya good luck. Batting sixth is Yamaoka. The first and second pitches are curve balls to which Yamaoka fails to make contact. Miyuki calls for an outside fastball, but Tanba throws a little to the inside, resulting in a home run and Tanba is shaken. Next at-bat is Hirai who Tanba walks on balls. Miyuki talks to Tanba on the mound to try calm him, but still ends up walking the next batter due to a dead ball. Inashiro now have runners on first and second with no outs. At-bat is Inashiro's 9th batter Fujikawa. Miyuki looks for the coaches sign but Kataoka still leaves the game on their hands. Miyuki lets Fujikawa bunt, he tracks down the ball and throws to third to out Hirai. Carlos, next to bat, compliments Miyuki for that play. Carlos hits to third and Masuko out him on a catch. Tanba walks Shirakawa, but strikes-out Yoshizawa. Seidou rejoices.Anime Episode 54 Top of the sixth, at-bat is Kuramochi who is batting right this time. He barely hits the first pitch, a changeup, and he is out on first. Sawamura cheers him up. Ryosuke is next. Narumiya throws another change-up, Ryosuke miss. Chris notice Inashiro's battery change of pattern. Ryosuke fouls the next pitch, hits the third but fails to get on base. Next at-bat is Isashiki. Narumiya pitches his fifth change-up and Isashiki miss. Isashiki battles it out and eventually hits the changeup straight to the outfield. Narumiya is upset kicking the dirt on the mound. Bottom of the sixth with Harada on base and Narumiya at-bat. He sacrifice bunts to advance Harada to second. Tanba walks sixth batter, Yamaoka on four balls. Hirai hits a liner to second, straight to Ryosuke's glove. batting eighth, Soyogi, hits the first pitch between third and short through left, but Furuya quickly throws directly to Miyuki preventing another run. The bases are now loaded and batting next is Fujikawa. He hits a grounder and both Ryosuke and Kuramochi chase after the ball. Ryosuke doesn't make it but Kuramochi covers up for him, outing the runner. In the top of the seventh, Yūki is up to bat, trying to get his first hit of the game. He eventually is cornered and, on the fastball, Yūki hits a deep fly ball to center field but Carlos made a heads up play on the warning track for the out. Both Masuko and Miyuki also strike out. Seidou now has two innings left to score, but they look dire, prompting Sawamura to yell out some words of encouragement.Anime, Episode 56 Bottom of the seventh, after giving up a hit to Carlos and a bunt to Shirakawa, Tanba got cramps and falls to his knees. Tanba’s trying to leave on a high note, with at least one out, but his throws are off. They’re still strong, but they lack accuracy. He’s quickly behind 2-1 in the count but climbs fast back to get a swinging strikeout. On the first pitch to Harada, Carlos runs and it’s a deep fly ball that just goes foul. Tanba’s leg, seemingly running on adrenaline, affects him after the close foul. With two outs and the count 3-1, Miyuki calls the walk. Kataoka calls for a pitcher substitution. Tanba’s out and Sawamura’s inChapter 167. He gives the ball to Sawamura and says that he’s the ace now. Whoever is on the mound for Seidou is the ace pitcher. Yūki and players on the mound console Tanba and tell him they'll put him on the mound again. With two outs, two on, and the game sitting at 1-3, Sawamura face Narumiya. Miyuki goes aggressive and call for an inside pitch and Narumiya took the first strike looking. Second pitch is also an inside pitch. Narumiya sees a 3rd inside pitch in a row and get ticked off, he swung was struck out on a clearly high ball. The battery quickly closes out the inning. Chris tells the team Inashiro has been deliberately trying to shift Seidou's attention to the change-up. He deduce that there may be an underlying reason why Inashiro's battery may trying to stay away from using the change-up in the late game. Kataoka instructs the team to forget about the change-up. On the mound, Narumiya is still furious about the last inning and his teammates tells him to calm down. He practice his pitches and Harada knows that Narumiya's pitch count is almost 100. Top of the eighth with Furuya at-bat. The first pitch is a sharp crossfire to the inside. At 1-2. Narumiya throws a fastball to the outside, Furuya hits to the right field and gets on base. Next to bat, Sawamura makes a sacrificial bunt to advance Furuya to 2nd. Shirasu is next and hits the first pitch. Harada wonders why Seidou's swings have gotten sharper. Inashiro calls for a time-out to the displeasure of Narumiya. Kunitomo sends a messenger to the mound. Harada tells the team that they may concede a run and the messenger agrees saying that its what Kunitomo also said. Narumiya is not happy and tells his teammates that they're not even in a pinch since he's pitching. Kuramochi is at-bat. The first pitch is a ball followed by a strike. Furuya runs to third and Kuramochi fails a bunt. Kuramochi, trying to make up for Ryousuke, successfully execute his next bunt and Furuya scores, the score is now 2-3. Ryousuke is replaced by Haruichi at bat and tells his younger brother to swing at the first pitch. Narumiya is annoyed about Haruichi using a wooden bat and vows to break it. Narumiya throws an inside pitch and Haruichi while breaking his bat scores a single to get on base. Shirasu also advances to second. The clean-ups are next and Isashiki's first to bat. Narumiya throws but it's a ball. At 2-2, Narumiya can't find the zone and ended up walking Isashiki. With the bases loaded, Yuki is up to bat. The first pitch is a Forkball and Yūki swing and misses. The next pitch went past Harada but was quick to save it. Narumiya shakes off Harada's pitch calls and challenges Yūki with a fastball. Yūki taps and fouls. They continue to face off and at 1-2, Narumiya and Harada decides to strike out Yūki with the change-up. Narumiya throws the change-up, surprising Seidou. Yūki however, nails the pitch and both Shirasu and Haruicchi home-in for a 2 runs RBI. Seidou came back to lead 4-3 and now has the momentum. Narumiya give his props to Yūki for hitting the pitch but Harada knows he hides his frustration. Masuko hits Narumiya's fastball to the outfield but Carlos catches for an out, ending the inning. Narumiya vents off his frustration in the dugout. Bottom of the eighth. Yamaoka hits Sawamura's pitch and gets on base. 7th batter Hirai, bunts and also get's on base. On the first pitch to Inashiro's 8th hole, Miyuki quickly throws to first to get the pick off, but fails. Sawamura throws a cutter on his second pitch and Seidou pulls off the double playIn baseball, a double play is the act of making two outs during the same continuous playing action. on Inashiro. Top of the ninth. Narumiya remains on the mound and Miyuki's first to bat. Miyuki misses the first pitch and decides to gamble on Narumiya's fastballs since he can't hit Narumiya's breaking balls. Miyuki hits and runs all the way to second. Furuya bats next and he pops a fly-out while Miyuki got to third base. Sawamura is next and Kataoka calls him to the dug-out before stepping up the plate. Kataoka instructs Sawamura to relax and pretend to hit but miss. Sawamura does this but taps Narumiya's fastball. Luckily, it's a foul. Narumiya throws again, recalling how hard he trained and practiced for this summer that was put to a standstill after last year. Sawamura successfully bunts, but Narumiya races against Miyuki who is running to home. Narumiya picks up the ball, quickly tossing it to Harada and outs Miyuki. Seidou's offense ends failing to score. The crowd cheers for Narumiya while Furuya and Sawamura looks on at him. Bottom of the ninth. It's Seidou's turn to defend. Inashiro sends out Yabe, their pinch hitter. He bunts at Sawamura's first pitch but is a foul. Yabe glares at Sawamura making the first-year realize that the game has reached the point of win or lose; of life and death. He pitches whilst thinking that he cannot lose and cannot be overwhelmed. Yabe hits and Haruichi chases after the ball, quickly throwing to first to out Yabe. Carlos is next to bat. He's hunching the plate to seal inside pitches. The move pressures Sawamura but Miyuki still calls for an inside pitch. The first pitch is a ball. Carlos hits the second but is a foul. Sawamura wonders what drives Inashiro so much as he remembers Narumiya's determined look; then wonders why they fight so hard. Sawamura feels more pressure but continues to attack. Carlos hits a fly ball that is caught by Sakai for the second out of the inning. Seidou is now one out away from their dream stage. Shirakawa is batting next and follows Carlos' strategy in facing Sawamura. He battles it out with Sawamura who throws harder each pitch, and eventually hits Shirakawa on the head shocking everyone. Shirakawa stands and howls. Seidou gathers to the mound while Shirakawa receives treatment in the dugout. The team try to encourage Sawamura but Miyuki notices Sawamura's changed behavior after the dead ball, then sends a signal to his coach. Miyuki tells Sawamura that he's done well. Kataoka calls for a pitcher change sending in Kawakami. Inashiro sends Carlos as their pinch runner in Shirakawa's place. Inashiro's got Carlos on first base as Kawakami battles Yoshizawa for the out. Carlos steals second and Miyuki lets him, thinking of ending the game with the fifth pitch but Yoshizawa taps and fouls. Kawakami and Yoshizawa continue to battle ending with Kawakami walking Yoshizawa. Harada is next at bat and wants to end the game with his bat. He hits Kawakami's pitch. Yoshizawa aims for second base as Haruichi catch and toss the ball to Kuramochi. Yoshizawa however, is safe. Kuramochi looks at an empty third base upon hearing his teammates' screams and sees Carlos sprinting to home. He throws the ball to Miyuki but Carlos managed to reach the plate tying the score at 4-4. The Seidou players are stunned but Kataoka shouts reminding them that the game isn't over. As Seidou regain their focus, Narumiya hits a long one to center field. Isashiki and Shirasu try to catch the ball but fails. Inashiro scores their fifth run and they celebrate while the shocked Seidou players look on. The West Tokyo Tournament ends with Inashiro's win at 5-4. Trivia *The final moments of this match was based from the 2006 West Tokyo High school baseball final match-up between Waseda Jitsugyo and Nichidai-San High.http://victoriel.tumblr.com/tagged/dna-match-ref References Category:Matches